


Sex for Sickles

by lurkio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkio/pseuds/lurkio
Summary: Pansy Parkinson supplements her meagre allowance doing what she's good at.





	Sex for Sickles

Pansy Parkinson wasn't the only Slytherin girl offering personal favours for money. Her family, for all its pure-blood status, was impoverished and had to survive as best they could. Like others before her, Pansy did what she felt she needed to do.

Checking that the corridors were clear, she slipped into the third-year boys' dormitory for the second time this week. She liked the third-years; they were her best customers. If they'd clubbed together and drawn straws, as they sometimes did, then the winner was clearly Anthony Peasbody. Lying naked on his bed, his friends gathered expectantly around, he was clearly ready.

Hopefully no one would look in: Slytherin dormitories did not have doors.

"Hi, Anthony; looks like you're ready for some fun. Handjob or blowjob?"

"Just a wank." He indicated the assembled onlookers. "They reckon there's more to see." 

"That's ten Sickles, then." A blowjob would have been twenty. "Are they all going to watch?"

Anthony nodded.

"So that's a Sickle each for the audience … sixteen Sickles."

"Nude."

Pansy smiled. "Okay ... that will be double. Thirty-two Sickles."

With a smirk Peasbody picked up the exact amount from the table next to his bed and handed it to Pansy. 

All eyes were on her as she began to unbutton her school blouse.

Strictly speaking she was undressing, not putting on a show, but they would all be watching and it needed to be interesting. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl offering sex for Sickles; she hoped that sexy underwear, stockings, a cute bum and nice tits were what they would remember. As well as the sex, of course: despite her tender years she knew she was pretty good at that.

Pansy folded her blouse over the back of a chair – there was no hurry – then let one of the watchers unfasten her bra. It would have been quicker to do it herself, but a little audience participation never went amiss. As she squeezed her breasts together and tweaked her nipples she noticed that several of the boys already had their hands down their trousers. She sometimes wondered why they didn't just strip off and wank – she wouldn't have minded.

She unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it; a willing helper folded it over the chair. It went quiet as she took her knickers off – it nearly always did. Most of them had seen her naked before, but nonetheless stared, fascinated, at her perfectly smooth pubes and what housemaster Snape had once described as her 'interesting labia'. They'd get a better view once she was on the bed.

She could have sat on a chair to give Anthony his wank, but they were paying to see her naked and Pansy would give them their money's worth. This was, after all, a competitive business. She knelt astride him on the bed, bottom up and knees well spread, putting on a blatantly erotic display for the watchers as she took the client in hand. The onlookers weren't supposed to touch, but some of them would cop a sly feel while she was occupied with Anthony; she'd let it go as long as they didn't get carried away.

He was already quite firm, which wasn't necessarily a good thing: seeing her masturbate a soft, relaxed penis until it was hard and erect was part of the spectacle and she wanted her audience to feel they were getting what they'd paid for. She didn't want it over too quickly, either, or they'd feel short-changed.

With one hand stroking his cock and the other cradling his balls she brought Anthony Peasbody close to ejaculation several times, easing off each time while keeping him hard, until she judged that he and the audience were ready for the finale. Some of those with hands in their trousers had already finished; others, sensing the approaching climax, were wanking energetically. When she speeded up he came spectacularly: one big spurt high in the air, followed by another and then several more running down over her hand into a pool on his stomach. 

At this stage those watching would generally clap, or cheer if they only had one hand free, but Pansy was aware of a sudden, deafening silence. Looking over her shoulder she saw Severus Snape watching from the doorway with a sardonic smile.

"Miss Parkinson – my room, now!"

"Yes, professor."

"You!" Snape pointed at Anthony Peasbody, still half erect. "Bring Miss Parkinson's clothes."

 

***

 

Snape strode through the corridors followed by Pansy, stark naked, and Peasbody, naked and carrying Pansy's clothes. As they passed the other rooms, young boys and even younger boys crowded into the broad, open archways that were the entrances to their dormitories to watch the spectacle.

Realising that she would look ridiculous trying to cover herself with her hands, Pansy didn't even try. She held her head high and marched along behind Snape, telling herself that for a businesswoman, which was what she considered herself to be, there was no such thing as bad publicity. Among the rubberneckers would be future clients.

There would also, of course, be contumely and ridicule from her peers. But she could handle that. 

In the housemaster's small, cluttered sitting room Pansy and Peasbody, standing a couple of feet apart, watched Snape settle himself unhurriedly into a big, comfortable armchair.

"Put those over there," said Snape, indicating the armful of clothes Anthony was carrying and a chair in the corner of the room. "I don't suppose you thought to bring your own clothes?"

"N-no, Professor."

Snape shook his head. "You're really not the sharpest tool in the box, are you, Peasbody?" He looked the boy up and down: an inch shorter than Parkinson, with no discernible muscular development, he'd never make a Quidditch player. Under a few untidy wisps of pubic hair his penis had already shrunk, and seemed to wilt still further under the housemaster's withering glare. 

He transferred his gaze to the girl. Parkinson was a challenge of an altogether different order; seemingly unfazed by her nakedness she looked him in the eye. He thought there might even have been the hint of a smile. 

"Well, what am I to do with the two of you?" It was a rhetorical question. "There is nothing to say you can't wander about in the nude, although we don't encourage it. Nor is there a rule to say that students can't have sex with each other if they wish, though some of the senior hierarchy believe there ought to be. Am I to assume, Miss Parkinson, that you had naked sex with young Peasbody here watched by his friends because they are all intimate personal acquaintances of yours?"

Pansy sighed. "No, Professor."

"So, presumably, there was an element of reward …"

"Yes, Professor."

Snape addressed Anthony Peasbody, "How much?"

"T-ten Sickles, Professor. For a handjob. It would have been more for a blowjob."

"And your friends get to watch?"

"For a Sickle each."

"So … sixteen Sickles, then." Snape looked at Pansy. "Doesn't sound a lot, really."

"Thirty-two Sickles," said Pansy.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's double if she strips off," explained Anthony.

"I see. Well, at least you have an established business model," said Snape to Pansy. 

He regarded the two students as though making his mind up what to do about them. "You, Mr Peasbody, do not seem to have broken any actual rules, so you'd better go." 

Anthony scuttled out, closing the door behind him. Pansy wandered what would happen next.

"We don't even have a rule against prostitution," said Snape, "probably because nobody ever thought it would happen."

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we do have a rule about girls in boys' dormitories, and vice versa, which you will presumably not deny having broken."

"No, professor."

What happened next was that Snape took a long look at Pansy, eyes travelling slowly up and down her body. She wasn't a particularly pretty girl, which was a pity, but she made up for that with well developed breasts, pert and tipped with virginal pink nipples, a slender waist, and shapely hips and thighs She played no sport that he was aware of but she looked good; she must be getting enough exercise in other ways. He liked, especially, that she was perfectly depilated: so many of the girls didn't bother, even though the _depilario_ spell was easy to learn and safe to use. 

"Turn round."

She did as she was bid. At her age spotty bums were common, but Pansy's was smooth and flawless and she wiggled it for his enjoyment. Snape was an admirer of the female bottom and he could already feel himself hardening when, unprompted, she parted her legs and bent over giving him a perfect view of her vagina, especially the tidy but interesting labia he'd first noticed watching her in the shower during her second year.

When she turned to face him again she was smiling, looking slightly flushed, and her nipples were darker and more prominent.

"There will have to be at least a token punishment," said Snape. "And I believe in making the punishment fit the crime." He looked expectantly at Pansy.

Now was the time to play to her strengths. "I was wondering whether you might like a massage, Professor."

"Massage?" Of the possibilities he'd considered, massage was not one.

"All over, front and back, with a nice, scented oil." She grinned. "And a guaranteed happy ending."

"Where did you learn to do all that?"

"At home. Don't worry, I've had plenty of practice."

"Okay." Snape chose not to concern himself, for now, with how a schoolgirl had come to have 'plenty of practice' at giving an all-over massage with a happy ending. At home. He'd look into it later.

"I'll need my wand." Snape nodded. Pansy retrieved her wand from the pocket of her skirt. " _Accio unguent!_ " A jar containing a pale pink fluid appeared in her hand. " _Accio sheet!_ " A clean, folded white sheet appeared.

Pansy looked around for a suitable spot and spotted a settee buried under piles of books and papers. 

"If you'd like to undress, Professor, I'll clear a space."

Too caught up in the moment to be concerned about his paperwork, Snape took off his academic gown and started to unbutton his shirt while Pansy used her wand to clear the settee. She _tergio'd_ the dust left behind and spread out the sheet, then watched Snape step out of the last of his clothes. He was no athlete, but he wasn't overweight. And if he wasn't hung like like a stallion, neither was he under-endowed. She'd seen worse.

Lying on his front, Snape felt her working on his neck, shoulders and upper back. He'd had been to places where a 'massage' was no more than a perfunctory prelude to a handjob, but Pansy had been taught by someone who knew her stuff. He felt tension leaving his body as she deftly rubbed in the potion and manipulated muscles and joints, working her way down his body.

Snape knew there was no physiological benefit in massaging buttocks. Pansy knew that the bottom was an erogenous zone and lingered there a while, massaging and gently probing, before moving on to his thighs.

When he rolled over onto his back a parlour masseuse would have covered his genitals with a towel until they had negotiated a price for 'extras'. With Pansy there was no such pretence; they both knew where this was heading. Nevertheless she started again at his shoulders ignoring, for now, his very obvious erection as she worked her way gradually to his feet.

"Who taught you to do this?"

"My mum." Pansy flashed him to a disarming smile.

The massaging done, she knelt beside the settee and slipped a hand between his legs, cupping his testicles and reaching behind them to the perineum.

"And who did you practise on?"

"Oh, various people." Snape sensed that she would tell him no more, as she took hold of his erection. And where an amateur would have wrapped a fist round his penis, Pansy used two fingers and a thumb, applying friction where it worked best.

Several times he was near the point of no return and she held him back. Eventually, when she judged it was time, she eased down his foreskin and sucked the head of his penis until he ejaculated into her mouth. She carried on sucking gently until he was fully spent and his erection subsided, then swallowed, licked her lips and smiled. 

"How was that, Professor?"

"Fucking amazing." Snape struggled to regain his composure.

"May I get dressed now?"

Snape nodded, got himself into a sitting position and watched Pansy put her clothes on. Even that was a performance worth watching: she took her time, giving him plenty to look at, until she found herself standing fully dressed in front of a naked housemaster.

"Do you intend to continue … supplementing your allowance?" asked Snape.

"If you mean the sex, I don't have much choice. Do you intend to let me?"

"I can't really stop you. But if you're going to do it you should rethink what you charge: you're worth more."

"Maybe. I'm not the only one, though. It's competitive."

"So I've heard."

"It would be helpful to know you're on my side, Professsor. I'd be happy to give you a massage, say, once a week?"

"I think that could work. Just take care." At the back of his mind was the thought that he ought to find out how this girl had become so worldly wise and experienced in the provision of sexual services.

Pansy headed back to her dorm. Giving Snape a weekly freebie to look the other way wasn't a bad deal; he wasn't a likeable man, but if he said he'd do something then he would. And maybe she _should_ charge more: quality rather than quantity. And she might forget about the no-touching rule, too, since half of them ignored it anyway. Charge the onlookers two Sickles instead of one and let their hands wander where they might.

Or, there again, if Snape was watching her back, perhaps she should be more adventurous. Why stop at handjobs and blowjobs? Or even individual clients? She wondered how much a small group might pay for an all-you-can-eat naked orgy ...


End file.
